


Pokemon Soulmate Quiz

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Everyone is doing it. They are taking a quiz over what Pokemon they would be and who their likely soulmate pokemon would be. Arata and Ami just find it to be pointless, but they still take the quiz. Arata dislikes his Pokemon, but maybe a small comment from Nokia about Ami’s pokemon might change his mind.





	Pokemon Soulmate Quiz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/gifts).



Title: Pokemon Soul Mate Quiz

Category: Digimon/Pokemon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Rating: T

Summary: Everyone is doing it. They are taking a quiz over what Pokemon they would be and who their likely soulmate pokemon would be. Arata and Ami just find it to be pointless, but they still take the quiz. Arata dislikes his Pokemon, but maybe a small comment from Nokia about Ami’s pokemon might change his mind.

Disclaimer: I own no right to the Digimon or Pokemon franchise.

Author’s Note: Now, out of 600 some pokemon, I’m sure some of you will not agree with my pokemon selection and I don’t blame you. However, I am slowly working on a Pokemon/Digimon Alola region story as well. I went through my options while at work and I think these two work well.

~~Story Begins~~

Salandit:

It weakens opponents and sends them reeling with its poisonous gas. Salandit doesn’t deal well with Spinda since it’s always reeling.

Black, ragged hair that brushed against a pale neck and blue covered shoulders were shoved back its rightful place. Grey eyes stared with a wave of intense anger at a digivice that revealed their results as a small grey lizard. The black hair was tilted back by the head and it rested on a back of a brown chair that belonged to the library. A blue shirt was loose around the young man as an attempt to combat the summer extreme heat along with blue shorts. 

“Pathetic,” the young man said as he looked back at his digivice and exited out of the page. He gathered his belongings that seemed like school work and placed them in his bag. “I thought for sure I would get an amazing pokemon, but I get a little lizard who I don’t even know.”

He left the library as he placed his digivice in his shorts pocket. He instantly wanted to go back inside the cool air that belonged within the library, but today was their weekly meet-up. He couldn’t wait until he got back inside an air-conditioned unit to beat the summer’s insanely sticky humid heat. 

“The sooner I get there,” he said to himself. “The sooner I can get cooled off.”

When he reached the destination point (a subway ride never felt as long as this one did and the heat was terrible), he was ready to collapse. This is why he knew he wasn’t a fire type pokemon. He overheats way too fast.

“Arata,” a female voice said. He looked over in the direction to see a red hair female that had her hair down from the usual side pony. The red hair was as intense as the sun’s heat as it stuck to her neck. Her blue eyes looked at him in concern. “You okay?”

“I’m dying,” he said with a glare as she walked towards him. 

She looked nowhere as affected by the heat like he was, but she didn’t wear her usual outfit either which meant it got to her as well. Just not as much. A white tank top was a bold move in this heat, especially since a blue sports bra could be seen through it. It was pleasant for him to see since blue was his favorite color and the approaching female was an object of his affection in secret. A lighter blue skirt leads the eye to her toned legs that stopped at the blue sandals. 

So much blue for someone who usually wears yellow. 

“I can see that,” the female said as she nudged his arm in a friendly gesture. Her skin cold as ice felt amazing against his. He sent a glare in her direction as chills ran up his spine and it spread throughout his body. 

“Ami,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“I told you not to do that,” Arata said as they walked into the restaurant. “It takes a lot out of you.”

“Something a little nap won’t take care of,” Ami said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s better than having you pass out on us. How have you even survive all of Japan’s summers?”

“Air condition, fans, and the least amount of physical activity I can muster through summer vacation,” Arata said. “You didn’t come out in this heat just to greet me, did you?”

“And cause you to get a bigger ego,” Ami said in mock exasperation. “Not in your life.”

Arata chuckled.

“No, Nokia is obsessed with the trendy Pokemon Soul Mate quiz,” Ami said with a roll of her eyes. “While we waited for all of you, she made me do one for myself.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Arata said as they got to their table.

“About time you two showed up,” the third member said. Pink styled hair in pigtails did nothing to help darken the brightly dressed friend who Arata keeps referring to as a flake. A pink colored jacket showed a light blue dress with Nokia ’s usual accessories of bracelets. “What were you two planning a date or something?”

Ami sat down next to Nokia. “Nope, just trying to help him stay cool,” Ami said. 

Nokia forced Ami’s digivice in front of her face as Arata sat down next to Ami. The further away he was from the airhead, the better.

“What is this?” Ami said.

“Your pokemon. It suits you so well,” Nokia said. 

“Salazzle,” Ami said. “Salazzle lives deep in caves and forces the Salandit it has attracted with its pheromones to serve it.” She looked at Nokia. “How does this fit me?”

“I knew you were dense, but I didn’t realize by this much,” Nokia said. “Almost one-third of our school’s male students have a big crush on you. They would be honored to go buy you a new pencil.”

“Yeah, right,” Ami said with a frown. She looked back at her digivice. “Salazzle’s are compatible with Salandit, Charizards, Alolan Marowak. Their passion for life is just as fiery as these fire pokemon. Avoid any water type Pokemon for they bring danger and could bring a downpour on a beautiful day.”

Arata reached up and pulled on one of Ami’s red locks. “Well, your hair matches with your fire type.”

Ami gave him a questioning look before his attention turned back to the other red hair in the group. 

“What was your Pokemon, Nokia?” Arata said. “Is there even a Pokemon that matches with your short attention span?”

“Spinda!” Nokia said with so much pride in her voice. “Its steps are staggering and unsteady, but Spinda thinks it’s walking in a straight line.”

“Oh,” Ami said. “That was the Pokemon with swirls as its eyes, yes?”

“Yep! Its totes adorbs like me,” Nokia said.

“I always named that Pokemon Drunk,” Ami said. 

Arata snickered which caused Nokia to glare. 

“Okay, Geeta,” Nokia said. “What is your pokemon?”

“Please, like I would take a stupid quiz like that,” Arata said. 

Nokia’s digivice started to ring and she looked at it before a horror showed on her face. “I’ll be right back. It’s my mom.”

Nokia left the table in a hurry. Her two friends watched as she ran into some other patrons of the restaurant to go outside. 

“I never said what type of Pokemon, Salazzle is,” Ami said startling Arata. “So, how do you know Salazzle is a fire type Pokemon?”

He turned to look at her, a response ready to be said.

“Your fingers on your left hand also twitch when you are lying,” Ami said. “Which means, you lied about taking the Pokemon quiz.”

“Dang. I can’t fool you, can I?” Arata said. “Tsk. Fine. I did take the quiz and I got a Pokemon that doesn’t evolve. How pathetic is that?”

“A lot of the more legendary and mythical pokemon don’t evolve,” Ami said causing his point to become moot. 

“Salandit,” Arata said as he looked away when Ami took a drink of her water. He heard her choke on her water and looked back at her. “You okay?”

“Fine,” she said with a hoarse voice. “Did you forget what my Pokedex entry said?”

“Something about using your pheromones to order us Salandit around,” Arata said. “I’m not worried about it. Your pheromones don’t work on me.”

Ami went to take another drink of her water in an effort to hide the frown she had. That comment right there pretty much shot down her hopes of him returning her affections, right? 

“Salandits do evolve,” Ami said, “if they are female. The male ones don’t.” 

“How do you know this?”

“I play the Pokemon games,” Ami said. “It is one of the few things my mother enjoys playing in her free time so it gives us something to talk about.” She looked up at the other patrons. “We should leave.”

“Huh? Why?” 

“This whole entire section of the city is about to face a blackout since everyone is using the air-conditioned,” Ami said. “We really don’t need you passing out on us.”

“Great. Any idea on where we can go?” Arata said. 

“My apartment I live in when Mom is home and when school starts is nearby. It is a five-minute subway ride from here,” Ami said.

“And the others?”

“Yuuko and Yuugo aren’t coming. The heat has taken a toll on Yuugo much like you,” Arata said. “Nokia will leave when the power goes out because she will lose signal and get in trouble with her mother.” 

“You?”

“What about me?”

“Well, you already used some of your digital body to cool me off which takes a lot out of you,” Arata said.

“Oh, I’m fighting sleep now,” Ami said with a nervous laugh. “You took a lot more cooling than normal.”

“Fine, let’s go,” Arata said with a glare. “I don’t know who is worse in taking care of themselves. You or Nokia.”

Nokia watched as her two friends left the restaurant. “Okay, they are leaving the restaurant. Let us wait fifteen minutes before we cause the blackout, alright Yuuko?”

“Nokia, are you sure this will help them get together?” Yuuko asked over the digivice.

“Of course. They totally act differently around each other when it is just them with no one else around. Every Salazzle needs her Salandit.”

“You are taking the Pokemon Personality Quiz way too seriously,” Yuuko said with a sigh.


End file.
